When You Wish Upon A Star
by Hot Otaku
Summary: Rating for future content and language. When Inuyasha wishes on a star one night, the consequences are soon revealed. . .Please review, this is my first fic!
1. It Begins

He looked up at the moonless night, and one star caught his attention. It shone more brightly than all the others, eclipsing the light from the rest of the sky. The longing his heart felt at that moment matched the star's brilliance, and his thoughts started wandering into places he always fought to avoid.

'I should tell her how I feel.'

'She thinks I'm revolting.'

'I shouldn't be thinking about her. . .'

The hanyou's eyes changed their gaze to the girl sleeping only a few feet away. His heart stirred as she mumbled something unintelligible, but he caught the words 'run', 'no', and 'Kikyo'. He cringed at that word. He returned to the sky with his thoughts. His hand went through his raven hair, and he cursed at the human emotions he struggled with.

'Kikyo is dead. My promise was made in life. . .She is DEAD!'

His fist met the ground with a resounding thump. The sleeping miko rolled over and her face was scrunched in torment. His violet eyes looked over at her, afraid he had awakened her with the noise. She whispered, 'I love you, Inu. . .' Her voice trailed off, and he didn't know what to do. He was shocked. 

As if Kami above had heard the girl, the star started to pulse. He returned once again to the sky, confused and hurt. His heart ached to think about what it must be like for her. He may hide it fiercely, but he was no fool. He wished to be able to return the feeling she held for him without holding anything back. The pulsing star reminded him of the miko. She guided the way for him, and nothing could be more beautiful than the light she gave to his life. As he watched the star, it seemed to know what he was thinking, and he started to speak to the night.

"Star light, Star bright,

First star I see tonight,

I wish I may,

I wish I might,

Have this wish I wish tonight."

He closed his eyes, and with all his heart he wanted only one thing. Giving one last glance at the girl, he curled up to await the rising sun.

*~*~*~*~*

The sun came without so much as a sound, and the morning dew started to disappear. A bird was singing it's morning call, and Kagome woke up and stretched.

"Ahh, good morning Inuyasha!"

"Feh. 'Bout time you woke up."

She had expected as much from him. She knew the night before had been restless for him, and felt bad for falling asleep. As it was her sleep was fitful and full of images that she feared would soon be reality. She pushed back her sleeping bag and looked around at all of her dear companions. Miroku was sleeping with his hands outstretched towards a certain sleeping taijiya. Sigh.

"Even in his sleep he is a lecher."

Inuyasha looked over at the grin plastered across the monk's face and knew he had to be sleeping. If only his own dreams could be so peaceful.

"Feh."

Kagome looked down at the little ball of warmth curled around her midsection and smiled. She wasn't really sure if he could sleep without her anymore. At least this one thing was consistent in her life these days. Her dreams the night before were testament to that.

*flashback*

Inuyasha was walking just ahead of her towards the God Tree, and he bent over to pick something up. She caught up in the time he had stopped, and he turned around to meet her with a small flower in his hand.

"This is for you." A blush was creeping up his cheeks and he couldn't look at her.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me. Thank you, Inuyasha." She grabbed his hand as he turned around, eyes half open, and he leaned in closer to her face.

"You're. . .welcome. . ." She closed her eyes, awaiting what was to come with unabashed glee, when a whistle went past her ear and her eyes shot open.

"Inuyasha! How dare you forget about me!"

Kikyo. Damn. The only thing keeping her dream from being reality.

"Kikyo, no! I would never forget you!" Kagome's heart was shattering into a million little pieces, again. She watched as the undead priestess notched another arrow, pointing this one straight at Inuyasha. Fear gripped every fiber of her body as she knew the inevitable had come.

"Inuyasha, run! She's wants to take you to Hell! Don't listen to her!" The scene unfolding before her was too much to bear. A tear ran down the hanyou's cheek as he whispered to Kagome.

"I have to go with her. I love her."

She fell to the ground in a heap as the enchanted arrow struck its mark.

"But I love you too, Inuyasha." The tears ran freely as the pair dissolved into mist, and she was alone in her dream world again.

*end flashback*

Kagome swallowed hard, not wanted anyone to see the hurt she felt from recalling that dream.

"Well, I guess it's time to wake up the others and get started, huh?" With a cheery smile, she looked at the boy sitting in the tree overhead.

He jumped down from his perch and looked into her face. The sudden closeness put the girl a little off guard, and a gasp escaped between her lips. That small parting was all he needed. Wherever this new found courage had come from, he didn't know, but he hoped to gods it wouldn't fail him now. 

He kissed her.


	2. Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 2 "When You Wish Upon A Star"

Thanks a lot for all the morale boosting reviews! :D I'll do my best to update quickly and not keep you waiting too long.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot (again)

Inuyasha is mine!! Unfortunately, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. . .but once she is done I'll take him off your hands! HEHEHE.

*~*~*~*~*

'He's kissing me!' There were no words to describe what Kagome was feeling at that moment. She didn't know if she should give into what her heart was telling her to do, or if she should run for the hills. 'I like this. . .mmmm.'

'I'm kissing her! How did this happen?' No matter how much he tried, there was nothing he could think about. He only knew one thing, that Kagome was really, really close. He liked it.

"Good Morning, Kago-"

"AAAHHH! SIT!"

"SITSITSITSITSITSIT!"

"MPHMOMPH!

Kagome was ready to implode with embarrassment Miroku was ready to be beaten into a pulp. None of the above happened however, and when Inuyasha stood up from his formerly prone position, he did the unthinkable.

"Feh! Stupid wench! Whaddya do that for?" He rubbed his back where a severe knot had been forming.

Miroku looked at Sango, who had been awakened by the outburst. She was utterly confused and slightly scared. Miroku just wanted to know what the hell had been going on. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet and already the arrogant hanyou had done something to rile Kagome.

Kagome had the look of Medusa. Yet for some reason, Inuyasha wasn't scared. Normally he'd be running for a tree, or a hole, or anything with some protection. 

'Gods she's beautiful.' 

'Where the hell did that come from?' For the second time that day, he was about to do something stupid, and could do nothing to stop it. He found himself walking closer and closer to the infuriated girl, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her again. 

'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?' How this had happened to him again, he didn't know, but he was grateful. Everything he had wanted to do for the longest time was coming true, and now that it happened he wasn't sure why he hadn't done this before. 'Damn, this is really gonna hurt. . .' He squinched his eyes shut waiting for the inevitable when he realized that several seconds had passed and he wasn't touching Kagome anymore. Slowly opening one eye, he looked at the trembling miko, and realized she was crying.

"Kagome?"

The monk took this opportunity to excuse himself, taking Sango and the kitsune with him. Quickly thinking of some poor excuse, they hopped on Kirara's back and took off.

"We are all in need of a bath. I think we'll go first, and come back for you when we're done. . ." His voice was already fading out as the last words floated through the sky. Kagome picked up her pack and headed for the well, tears still streaming down her face.

'That is the last straw! I can't believe that jerk! Making me think he might actually have feelings for me! I know he'll just run after Kikyo tomorrow!' Still sniffling, she realized that they were nowhere near the well, and her ride home had just taken off with her only protection from 'that jerk'. She sat down and hoped Inuyasha wouldn't be coming after her anytime soon.

"Kagome? What did I do?"

Huh. So much for wishful thinking.

"You know what you did! I can't believe you! You know how I feel about you, and you're just exploiting me! I know all you care about is Kikyo, you could never care for me. . ." She trailed off. She was pouring her heart out to him and he didn't even deserve it. When she looked up him, however, she didn't understand the confused look on his face.

"Who the hell is Kikyo?"

Kagome looked at him like he was green slime. Of all the nerve. . .

"This is not the time to play dumb with me! You know perfectly well who I'm talking about, BAKA!"

"No, not really, can't say that I do. When's the last time you saw her?"

"AAAHHH! I can't believe you!! Why would you make me think about that? I'm going home! You can run off and be with your dead girlfriend now!" New tears were forming in her eyes and she wasn't sure she'd be able to hold them back much longer. Why in the world was he playing these games with her? It was one thing to call her a wench, and stupid, and weak, and. . .

'Wait a minute? Why am I putting myself down? He's the one being a jerk!' She stood up again, and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. As she turned to walk away, a hand was on her shoulder. She whirled around to yell at him again, but he spoke before she had a chance to get any words out.

"For the last time, will you please tell me who this 'Kikyo' is and who my 'dead girlfriend' is supposed to be?" You could tell he was angry, and he was on the verge of breaking something.

"All I did was kiss you! If you didn't want me doing that, you could have just said so! I don't need elaborate stories to show me you don't care about me!" He turned around and walked away, not waiting to hear any explanations. He started yelling through the bushes back at her, but she was too confused to hear anything.

"Does he really not know who Kikyo is?"


	3. Feelings Revealed

Chapter 3 "When You Wish Upon A Star"

Once again, thanks for all the support. My ID family is wonderful!!!! Love you guys!!!

Ms. Takahashi is still not finished with my adorable lil puppy. *SOB* So, everything still belongs to her.

And now. . .*drum roll* chapter 3!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was floored. She had just received her first kiss, and she couldn't even enjoy it. To top of matters, Inuyasha claimed to have no idea about who 'this Kikyo person' was.

"Hmph! He's just saying all that to make me feel better! What a jerk!"

She started gathering her things up again, but couldn't help wondering. She wanted what he said to be true. And the look on his face had been seemingly genuine enough. . .

"Maybe I should go talk to him and find out what this is all about. . .NO! I won't do it! After what he did to me? He can come apologize to me first!" With that declaration she went off to look for the wayward monk and the undoubtedly enraged taijiya.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile. . .

Inuyasha had found the others on his tirade through the forest, and decided to wait for Kagome to show up so he could tell her what a stupid bitch she was. 'But she's not a stupid bitch. . .and who the HELL IS KIKYO??' He had this strange feeling that he should know who she was, but had no recollection of ever meeting anyone with that name. If only. . .

"Why the hell is everyone staring at me? I didn't do anything wrong this time!!"

"Well, your sudden show of emotion like that even took me off guard, Inuyasha-sama. Especially after declaring your intent to protect Kikyo only a few days before this." The monk spoke cautiously, not wanting another scar on his scalp.

The infuriated hanyou glared at Miroku. "For the last fucking time, WHO IS KIKYO??? I'm gonna find this bitch and give her a piece of my mind!!"

Sango looked at Miroku, searching for any shred of sanity in her already tumultuous day. "I think we need to get him to Kaede quickly, he must have hit his head harder than we thought last time." Miroku, however, offered no explanation for the outburst.

"Are you serious, Inuyasha? We both know you've run off after her every time her soul catchers come floating by, Kagome sees you with her, and the two of you won't speak for two days or more. My word. You can't pretend like this."

"I should think you'd be the one running off after women, lech. I still don't know what you're talking about." Frustration was setting in. He seemed to be the only one who didn't know this mystery woman. If everyone else knew her, how was he ever going to convince Kagome he was telling the truth? Even better, how did he NOT know? And why did he get the feeling he had never kissed Kagome before? 'I've felt like this for so long, and I've never kissed her before this? What the hell happened to me?' He sat in his perch pondering the days events so far when Kagome walked into the small clearing they had gathered in.

"Sango? I need Kirara to take me home please."

"Kagome, wait. I need to talk to you."

"You've done quite enough talking today, Inuyasha. I'm going home to be by myself for a few days. DON'T come for me."

With that she took off for the well, leaving a very confused group behind her

*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you Kirara. You're a wonderful friend." 'Which is more than I can say for some people,' she thought to herself. Kirara took to the skies again to return to Sango and Miroku. Kagome walked over to the well and sat down for a moment. She was still trying to absorb what had happened that morning.

'He really doesn't remember Kikyo. . .that can't be true! He's lying to me!" She started trembling. 'I wish it was true. . .' She thought back to the kiss she had received earlier and smacked herself for stopping it.

"Kikyo or not, I have to find out how he feels! He'll come for me if he really cares about me. . ." She stood up to jump into the well when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Warm lips on hers and strong arms around her waist appeared out of nowhere. This time, she was going to kiss him back!

Their kiss deepened, and long pent up emotions started to surface. Her tongue searched for his, and he gladly accepted the invitation. Being this close to each other like never before had an amazing effect, and Kagome's knees lost their ability to support her. As she faltered, the kiss broke, and Inuyasha looked down as he supported her weight against him.

"Does that tell you if I really care about you?" His cheeks turned a color matching his coat, but his gaze stayed fixed in her eyes. There was a depth to them like she had never seen before, and couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it this morning.

"I. .I. . .It doesn't tell me you don't care about Kikyo. . .I told you I'd stay beside you no matter what Inuyasha! Why are you doing this to me! It's not fair!" She started to cry, and collapsed to the ground. "You know how I feel about you!" she said through sobs. "But I still don't really know how you feel about me! Am I still just a replacement? Or a shard detector?" No matter how hard she wanted to, she couldn't admit to herself that he may really care about her. She couldn't hurt herself like that again.

"Kagome. . .please, don't cry. I really don't know who you're talking about! You're the only one I care about! I always have." He knelt down and put his arms around the shaking girl to comfort her, and prove that he meant what he said. 'Why won't she believe me? What did I do to her to make her think these things?' He wanted to make it up to her more than anything and saw a small white flower beside the well.

"Here. This is for you. To show you that I mean it. . .I don't know what I did to make you feel this way, but I want to make it right. . ." He was at a loss for words. He'd never talked to anyone like this before, and wasn't sure of what he was supposed to say. He noticed that Kagome stopped crying, and she reached out to take the flower from him.

'It's just like in my dream. . .is this really happening?' She blinked to get the tears out of her eyes, and looked up at Inuyasha. She wanted to stay in this embrace forever, but knew she had to get up. She rose, and looked the hanyou right in the face.

"You mean, you want to be with me too? You're not gonna run after Kikyo anymore, and you won't go to hell with her?"

"Hell? Why would I want to go to hell?" He looked confused for a moment, and continued. "Yes, Kagome, that's what that means. I don't know who she is, but you will never see me with her. The only one I want to be beside is you. Really." He hugged her again, hoping he had gotten his point across.

Kagome had no words. No more arguments. She believed him. What choice did she really have in the matter? She would always believe him, and follow him, no matter what he wanted to do. Now, the feeling was mutual. Everything was right with the world. . .atleast in this one moment it was.

"Well, since I'm here. . .I may as well go home and get some more supplies. I'll be back soon, I promise! You could come with me, if you wanted. . ." She waited for him to try and stop her like he always does. When no reply came, she looked over and realized he was already on the lip of the well, waiting for her to join him. She took his outstretched hand, and they went through the time portal together.

*~*~*~*~*

They never noticed someone listening to every word they had said. As they disappeared through the well, she stepped out from behind the God tree where she had been resting when the girl showed up.

"So. . .Inuyasha has forgotten about me, has he? How dare he betray me again! This time, his life will be mine! Whether he agrees or not!" Kikyo's form rose to the treetops with her soul collectors around her, and she was gone.

**********************

Well, what do you think? Took me a while to get this chappie right, sorry for the delay!! R&R please!


	4. Foul Play

Well, first things first. Thank you for the wonderful reviews!! One person gave me a review though, that I must comment on. My personal view of Kikyo is that I think she got screwed. I happen to like Kikyo, and I feel bad for her. However, I feel that a dead person should stay dead. And as far as a plot goes. . .well, I guess you just have to wait and see!!  
  
This chapter will be taking a break from Inu and Kag (they're just getting ramen) and we will focus on certain other party members. Deal with it.  
  
Inu & Co will belong to me!!! For now, Rumiko, in the words of Kouga, "Take care of MY man!"  
  
Chapter 4 When You Wish Upon A Star Foul Play  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The morning had come and gone, and now the sun was high in the afternoon sky. It was one of those melancholy days, where swimming is a good idea, and doing absolutely nothing is an even better one. Everything seemed to be in stasis today.  
  
"Something wasn't right with Inuyasha this morning, ne?" Sango stretched out under the tree to give her legs a rest. She had been sitting on them to guard her rear end from 'unannounced visitors', but decided it wasn't worth the effort. Miroku seemed just as lazy as she was today.  
  
"Yes, Sango. He was acting quite differently. I can't say that I am upset with the turn of events, however." He knew both of them were anticipating the day Inuyasha would finally admit his feelings for Kagome. Her reaction was far from expected though.  
  
Sango turned to look at the monk. "I agree with you wholeheartedly. It's about time that baka showed her how he feels!" She suddenly felt a little flushed, and had to turn away. 'What's wrong with me? We're talking about Kagome and Inuyasha!' She peeked at Miroku, but he didn't seem to notice her flustered expression. She continued, "But should we do anything to help? I mean, Kagome was far from elated, as I would have expected her to be. She has often told me how she feels about him. . .I was a little surprised that she would be so angry."  
  
"Do you forget that Kikyo made her presence known to Inuyasha but two nights ago?" Miroku knew of the conflict Inuyasha had regarding the two women, as well as Kagome's feelings about his conflict. He knew this was going to happen, but didn't know what to do.  
  
The companions sat under the tree in silence, just thinking about what happened. Naraku had been quiet for days, no other shards of the jewel had shown up and quite frankly, they were enjoying the little break. It gave them time to think about other more important things, like the current position Inu and Kagome were in, what Kohaku was doing, or the slight change in the relationship the two of them had together. Somewhere along the line, they had become more than fighting comrades. Miroku had noticed that he was frequently more concerned about Sango when they were fighting, and she had become more aware of what the monk was doing in battle. They slept closer to each other at night, and travelled side by side. Sango told herself that it was simply out of routine, because she needed something to keep her mind focused. Miroku thought it was because his constant lechery required her to babysit him, since he was sure that the taijiya held no feelings for him beyond friendship.  
  
They glanced at each other at exactly the same time, both thinking about the same things, but for some reason, Sango couldn't look away. 'He's going to think you're coming onto him!! Stop looking!' her mind screamed at her, but the soft expression in his face wouldn't let her. He looked exhausted, hot, a little bit forlorn and really sexy. 'I didn't just think that! OH MY GOD YES I DID!' She jerked her head away as the blush crept across her face for the second time today.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Sango?" The monk worried about her all the time, and wanted to know what was on her mind. Was it him? The way she had looked at him just now said she was, but he knew she would never admit it. He inched closer to her to reassure her of whatever was troubling her.  
  
"Actually, I was just thinking about where Kohak-" There was a hand on her somewhere that it shouldn't have been. She knew her thoughts had decieved her.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"I was just thinking about how much of a pervert you are, Miroku." She stood up to walk away. Wasn't there a spring nearby? Behind her, Miroku was still reeling from the force of his reprimand and would be for a few minutes yet. Just as Sango reached the edge of the clearing however, she knew something wasn't right about the woods.  
  
"Miroku? Miroku get up! Youkai!" She ran back to the tree where Hiraikotsu was sitting and stood in a defensive position. Miroku stumbled to his knees, gaining his equilibrium back.  
  
"Where? What?" He stood as ready as Sango was even if he didn't quite understand what just happened. That's when he saw the soul collectors. "Kikyo! Where are you?" He didn't think this was going to turn out pretty.  
  
The undead miko stepped out from behind the barrier that had kept her invisible, and spoke to them.  
  
"I know Inuyasha left with my reincarnation. Where did they go? He will NOT forget about the promise he made me!" Her voice was full of rage and determination. Sango and Miroku would not back down, not now, not when Inu and Kagome actually had a chance. . .  
  
"If they don't want you knowing where they are, we will not be the ones to tell you! Leave now, or I will have to fight you. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you force me. My friends will not be bothered by you again!" Sango stood her ground warily, she knew that Kikyo was powerful beyond her abilities. Miroku wondered why she was so determined to find them now. . .the miko had never been so forceful before. Something was unsettling about the whole thing.  
  
Kikyo glared at the two humans before her. "Fine. If you won't help me, you will die. Goodbye." The soul catchers gathered around her, and she lifted into the sky and disappeared. Sango and Miroku were baffled for a minute, until they heard the swarm of poisonous insects.  
  
"Naraku? What does he have to do with this? Quick, behind you, Miroku!" Just as Sango finished her warning, youkai came out the forest from every direction. Most proved no problem to dispatch, but the sheer numbers were amazing. "What brought this on, Miroku?" She sliced another snake demon in half with her katana as it came barreling at her. "And where is Kilala?" She watched as Miroku left demon after demon laying at his feet with talismans on their foreheads. "There's just too many, Miroku! Head back to the village, quickly! We can only hope Inuyasha and Kagome have come back!"  
  
Miroku nodded in her direction as he continued to beat away the demon horde with his staff, then took off running towards the village. Just as they got ahead of the youkai chasing them, Miroku turned around and spread his feet apart. 'Insects or not, I have to keep Sango safe!' With that, he took off the prayer beads covering his hand.  
  
"KAZANAA!"  
  
"Miroku NO! Naraku's insects!" Sango turned around to see the insects pouring into the monk's hand, and a giant oni just beyond the clearing on the other side. 'SHIT! Now what?' Another small weasel demon came at her, which was quickly added to the pile of carcasses around her. "Miroku, STOP! ONI!" Almost too late the warning came, as the huge youkai was bearing down on Miroku already.  
  
***************************** I know this one might be a little short, but I had to update. See? The plot is starting to come together isn't it? R & R please!!!!  
  
Next time - The Rescue. . .right? 


End file.
